Harry Potter and Cleopatra's Needle
by sangrelatina
Summary: this story was previously posted by my best friend bc i didn't know how topost on here but now i do, so i will continue, please review i like to hear different opinions. its about love coming of age and a HUGe twist involving voldermort, and an ancient eg
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

"Are you serious grandpa" said Nicole Parker to Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, you heard correctly, you and Dominique will be attending Hogwarts as assistant teachers", he told her.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to tell Dominique, so um what will we be âEteaching', if you will?" she asked.

"Wait a minute, what if we do something wrong, what if we aren't ready" she said frantically.

"Well seeing that your both 15, tutored you both myself, plus the mere fact that you both are on one level ahead of what u should be in, I think you'll do just fine" he responded calmly his eyes twinkling with delight as he saw his precious granddaughter laughing merrily.

"Does aunt molly know?" she asked him

"No, she doesn't " he responded

"I'll send her an owl right away then, oh I almost forgot, grandpa can I go to Diagon alley later on?" she asked him sweetly.

"Sure as soon as Dominique comes back from the library, which reminds me, why didn't you go to the library with her?" he asked Nicole.

"Well to be completely honest with you the only reason I even go to the library is to see if there are any cute guys to pull with, but I kind of gave up hope, no one would ever go out with me" she said sighing.

(pull British for hooking up)

He chuckled, "Nicole you are beautiful I haven't met one person who could ever resist your charm, that's including myself"he told her.

"Your suppose to say that, I have lived with you almost all my life, besides I'm ugly I...I will never have Dominique's lovely ebony hair, or her wild spirit"she said.

"Thank God for that , its enough work having to control one of her imagine two anyway come follow me,"he said leading her into the bathroom.

"Look into the mirror, she will never have your beautiful orange- red hair which you have inherited from your mum's side of the family, you should be proud of that, she will never have your crystal like blue- green eyes, and most importantly your heart, your heart is full of love and joy everyone loves you for your kindness"he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you grandpa, I'm going to write the letter to aunt Molly now" she said getting up to kiss dumbledore in the cheek and then running up the stairs to the owlery taking a piece of parchment and quill with her.

Dear aunt Molly, she wrote, I am writing to tell you that this year I will be attending Hogwarts as an assistant teacher. Isn't that great, now I can keep an eye on Ron for you Ha!. I'll be looking forward seeing you the day after tomorrow. Saturday at 9a.m. we agreed on right, yes I think it was, anyways I was kind of hoping on taking the Hogwarts express with Ron, Ginny, and the twins if you don't mind, of course. I am really excited I need a response, since September the 1st is on Monday maybe I can sleep over at the burrow. I can bring all my luggage. If not I completely understand. Anyway I'm really looking toward to Saturday.

Lots of love and kisses your delighted niece,

Nicole Parker

She scrolled up the letter and tied it to the foot of her owl, Cleo , to deliver.

She went back to her room where she laid on her tummy staring at the picture that she had of her parents.

It was their wedding picture. Her mum had her beautiful orange-red hair loose, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress outlined with flower petals. Her father looked handsome, he was wearing a black tux, his brown hair combed to the back, an his blue-green eyes twinkling with delight as he held his new bride in his arms. Besides this happy couple, were another happy couple. Both to end up with sad fates, Nicole thought. The other happy couple were the Potters. Lily Potter wearing a marvelous one strap lilac dress, and James Potter (hair as untidy as ever) holding Lily in his arms, eyes twinkling with joy. All four of them were waving at Nicole of course, as every picture in the magic world moved.

Dumbledore had told her that her parents were killed by an accident at work, she would then ask him how did that accident happen, but then he would get all quiet and would send her to bed.

Then one time she remembered asking him how he got to take care of her.

"Well" he had responded, "your parents had appointed James Potter as your godfather, but something drastic came up" he said that part especially uneasily. "So I went to your house myself to pick you up, you were so small, seven and a half months old. I took you to my home fed you some milk, and then you just made yourself at home" he had finished with a chuckle.

"But if aunt Molly is my mum's sister why couldn't she simply just taken me in doesn't that seem a bit more logical?" she had asked him.

He chuckled, "You are a very clever little girl Nikki, but you see those were very hard times, the Weasley's simply couldn't afford another child in their family" he said soothingly.

"Hmm I see what you mean I don't want to be a burden to aunt molly" she said quietly.

"No, no Nikki you aren't a burden on anyone if you ask me you are an angel sent from heaven not just to me but to the rest of your family, your aunt loves you and treats you like if your one of her own children, your uncle adores having you around he always asks for your advice because you are very wise even at the age of 11, your cousin's pray your in their side when they play quidditch, and most importantly Dominique and I need you" he finished.

"You know what your right" she said giggling. With that she had gone of to sleep.

Dumbledore always treated her like if she was his own daughter, yet he called her his granddaughter. She shook her head and scolded at herself for wondering off. She got up and started to brush her hair. She later laid down to take a nap. She was pretty soon awakened by Cleo nipping at her balcony door. She opened the door and let her in. The letter was from Ron.

Nicole great to hear from you, mum is a bit busy, so she asked me to respond for her I'm going to make this short I have to go to the library for a moment. Of course you can come with us to take the Hogwarts express. You can meet my friends and it'll be fun. So sure, mum says to make sure to ask Dumbledore for permission, Honestly! If it weren't for you I'd always think that teachers lived at school, I'd never thought they actually had a life. Anyway see you Saturday,

Ron


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole giggled, she jumped form her bed, and ran downstairs to Dumbledore.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes dear, what is it"

"Is it okay if I can take the Hogwarts express with Ron?"

"And Dominique?"he asked.

"Well I don't know I haven't had a chance to talk to her since she left to the library"she said, "I'll ask her when I see her."

"Well then I don't see why not"

"Thank you Gramps, you're the best really you are"

He laughed heartily and told her to finish packing. She went back upstairs, and tried on her new robes. A scarlet one with a very low cut âEV' neck that made her chest rather visible, it came with a scarlet cloak and hood to match. Dominique had a similar one only that hers were in royal blue.

A while later Dominique was home.

"Nicole I'm home" Dominique yelled from downstairs. Dominique ran to hug Dumbledore.

"Hey gramps"

"Hello Dominique" Then she rushed upstairs, where she found Nicole doing different types of hairstyles with some tricky little charms Dumbledore had showed them when he found the bill from the beauty parlor.

"Nicole I met the most amazing guy at the library today" she said hastily wiping out her hair away from her face.

"Really this is a first, what did he look like" said Nicole.

"He was tall, red hair, and beautiful gray blue eyes"

"Oh sounds good, what's his name?" Nicole asked.

"Hmm, well, uh now that you um mention it I dunno "she said fidgeting with her necklace.

"You finally meet a hot guy at the âElibrary' of all places and you don't even bother to ask his name, honestly women this is so typical of you"

"Well we just talked and talked, about nothing really and well he caught me of guard, but he was... he was so goddamned cute, I was just about to leave about three hours an a half ago when I spotted him. We only talked for an hour or so, he had to leave because he to ran errands for his mum, see he's a mummy's boy, I like a mama's boy"

"What did you do in those two hours after he left?" Nicole asked

"Well, you know me I probably just wondered of day-dreaming" she said casually.

"Why do I even bother asking"said Nicole rolling her eyes

"Hey you want to take the Hogwarts express with my cousins?"Nicole asked.

"Um no, I think I'll pass, I'll just go with gramps" said Dominique.

"Suit yourself, damn could you please stop fiddling with that thing please" said Nicole frustrated, pointing at Dominique's necklace.

"Sorry I just feel more secure when I do, I ...I feel like if my mum and dad are with me," she said, "at least you have relatives I have nothing"

"Now you know that's not true, you have gramps and me as family" said Nicole rather uneasy.

"Its not the same you and gramps are not blood, you have blood relatives who can tell you about your mum and dad, especially your mum, its not the same for me, you know that" said Dominique with such passion that it nearly brought Nicole to tears.

"I'm going to go take a nap now, okay" said Dominique after an awkward silence.

Nicole simply nodded and went down stairs.

She found Dumbledore in the parlor pacing back in forth, deep in thought. She crept behind him, and was about to jump on his back when,

"Nicole Scarlet Parker you'll have to do better than that to trick this old fool"

"Sorry" she said chuckling softly.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me now?" he asked

"Can I go to Diagon Alley, Dominique is taking a nap"she added quickly.

"Oh then in that case let me get the floo powder"he said.

"Alright let me get my key first" she said running upstairs.

Soon she was standing in front of Gringotts Wizard Bank getting out her money for her shopping.

Pretty soon she bought 20 galleons worth of Quidditch items. She loved Quidditch.

She was about to go in Flourish Bolts when she bumped in to a tall handsome stranger.

"I'm so sorry"she said rather shyly.

"No-no I'm sorry" he said looking her up and down almost as if he was studying her, in her white caprice with a baby blue one strap shirt and white and blue up-towns she was something to study.

"Really it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm very clumsy you know" he said.

She was silent and started to blush under his gaze.

"I insist you let me buy you an ice-cream"he said.

Soon they where sitting on a small white table outside an ice-cream parlor.

"So what's your name?"she asked him.

"Oliver Wood, and yours?"he asked her.

"Nicole Parker"she responded.

"That's a pretty name"

She giggled, "Thank you, so um how old are you?"

"Seventeen, you?"

"Fifteen"

"Oh so where do you go to school?"he asked her.

"I don't I get home-schooled by my grandfather"she told him.

"Oh that's cool, this year I'm going to my old school to assist the flying teacher,"he said. Nicole dropped her spoon.

"You see in order for me to get to this amazing Quidditch school, I have to get some hand on experience teaching others, so they decided to send me to my old school"he continued.

"Really,"she began, "I, well my grandfather, really, said I can assist the flying teacher in his school, you see he's the headmaster"she finished.

"Really what's the name of the school?"he asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"she told him. Now it was his turn to drop his spoon.

"Your kidding right, that's the school I'm going to be assisting in"he said, "and blimey! You said the headmaster is your grandfather, you have got to be kidding, I did not know that Dumbledore had a granddaughter, and a hot one at that"he said rather quickly.

Nicole looked bewildered.

"He's not really my grandfather it's just that he has been taking care of me and my friend Dominique since we were babies that's what we call him"she said blushing thinking of the last statement he said.

"Well,"she said, "don't you think this is a peculiar little world"

"Yes, very peculiar indeed"he said looking deep into her eyes leaning over to kiss her when-

"Oy! Oliver," Oliver turned around and saw Ron waving at him. Ron walked over and spotted Nicole.

"Nicole! What are you doing in London?"he asked.

"You know her?"asked Oliver his cheeks reddening.

"Of course I know her, she's my cousin"said Ron

"Oh" he said his cheeks returning to it's normal state.

"Ron this is quite a surprise what are you doing here?"Nicole asked.

"Oh I came to pick up some things for mum"he told her

"Oh I see, so you know Oliver here"she continued

"Of course he was a former Hogwarts student and he was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, keeper, you know"said Ron.

"Really"said Nicole looking impressed.

Ron's cheeks turned red from fury at seeing this. He turned around and spotted a brown bushy haired girl, and at once knew who it was seeing that she was a carrying a whole bunch of books.

"Hermione"he yelled over at her.

She turned around, spotted Ron, smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Ron I didn't expect to find you in London today"

"Running errands for mum"

"Real mummy's boy that one"cut in Nicole.

"And you are"said Hermione sounding rather annoyed.

"This is my cousin Nicole, Nicole this is one of my friends Hermione Granger"said Ron.

"um pleasure"she said rather nastily.

"No, no pleasure's all mine"said Nicole sweetly, which for some reason annoyed Hermione even more.

"So how old are you?"asked Hermione

"Fifteen, you?"

"Fifteen also, how come I've never seen you at Hogwarts before"Hermione said suspiciously

"Oh I get home schooled by my grandfather"

"Oh that's nice, anyways"Hermione said looking at her watch, "I have to go Victor is waiting for me"

"Victor is with you?"asked Ron

"Why yes, I really have to go now" she turned around and left.

"I should go to, I promised Dominique that I'd go to her charm class tomorrow she's a bit weak at that"said Nicole.

"Sure you won't stay for another cup of ice cream"said Oliver

"As tempting as that sounds I really can't, I'm sorry I have to go , tell aunt molly I said âEhi'"she said quickly and with that she left. Making her way out of Diagon Alley, with lots of curious heads looking after her, mostly boys of course.

"Are you sure she's not part veela "asked Oliver rather sheepishly to Ron.

"To be honest with you, I'm not quite sure myself"he said while staring at a, now distant red-head.

"Are you mad man she's your cousin" scolded Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know, but I still wonder if...what oh no, no I..I oh um no, no not at all what you think old chap just the other day I met this beautiful girl at the library, long ebony hair..."

Nicole ran up to Dominique to tell her of her day at Diagon Alley. The conversation was going well when-

"Dominique!"shrieked Nicole.

"What! What is it?"

"Your necklace, the needle its...its glowing" So it was the little golden needle around Dominique's was glowing bright green.

"Should we tell gramps" said Dominique. No sooner had these words left her lips the glow vanished.

"What the hell was that"said Nicole looking really freaked out.

"No clue I just hope it doesn't happen again it really is frightening"

"Yes, I know"

That evening dinner was great. Friday came and went and finally Saturday came.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Dominique it really is the most fun going to aunt Molly's house."

"No please stop insisting I don't want to go I'm rather tired, I'll be fine don't worry, you worry to much."

While nine a.m. drew nearer, Dominique and Nicole were in the middle of their fifth chess game, in which Nicole won quite easily.

"Honestly I have to get some chess lessons"complained Dominique.

Nicole laughed, she herd the grandfather clock in the hall strike nine a.m.

"Well I better be off then"said Nicole dressed in some low-cut jeans, black and blue strapless shirt, and some white and blue up-towns.

She hugged Dominique good-bye.

"See you at the Hogwarts express then"said Dominique

"Sure you don't want to come"she said as Dumbledore was about to travel by floo-powder.

"You are so stubborn"said Dominique

"No you are"said Nicole

"No you are"

"No you are"

"No you are"

"No you are, the burrow"shouted Nicole as she was being transported to the her aunt's house.

"Nicole so nice to see you again"said Arthur Weasley, standing up from the dinning room table to great his niece and Professor Dumbledore.

Well I see all is in order here I shall be going now"said Dumbledore, "Nicole do take care, I'll see you at Hogwarts then good-bye Arthur, good- bye Nikki"

"Bye gramps"said Nicole, and with that Dumbledore aparated back to his home.

"So how are you uncle Arthur?"asked Nicole.

"Simply divine Nicole, darling just divine"

"Splendid"

"We do have quite of a shock for you though"

"Well that's nice what is it" she said

"Bill and Charlie are here, they haven't seen you since you were two"

"Bill and Charlie? Really uncle, wow this is quite a shock I mean I have heard so much about them, so um where are they?"she asked

"They're out playing Quidditch with the rest of your cousin's, want me to help you with your luggage?"he asked her.

"Oh no dear uncle I can handle it" she said while taking out her wand, "movelious" she said pointing to her luggage, which at once carried itself up the stairs and settled itself in Ginny's room.

"There see, no sweat"she said

"Really clever, Dumbledore has taught you well, I was actually thinking of carrying those with my bear hands"he said chuckling.

Nicole laughed and then went outside, where a bludger was heading straight toward her.

"Watch out"yelled one of the twins, she couldn't tell which.

She quickly grabbed an extra bat that was on the ground and hit that bludger out of there, which was literally five inches away from her face.

"Not bad, not bad at all"said Bill coming down from his broom. Then he yelled to Ron,

"She your girlfriend Ron?"he yelled to him. Ron turned red, and the twins started laughing so hard they fell of their broom.

"What? Did I do something funny?"said Bill looking extremely puzzled.

"Bill this is our cousin Nicole"said Ginny.

Bill's ears turned red.

"Sorry, you know joke"he said.

Nicole was laughing as she said,

"Bill really it's okay"

"Nicole you want to play Quidditch with us we still need one more player a chaser"said Fred.

"I would love to play but I don't have a broom"she said meekly.

"That's alright you can borrow one of my broomsticks, you can borrow my Firebolt, I recently bought the new model the Silverstreak3000, fastest broom on the market so fast it leaves a silver streak behind, you can see where it gets the name"said Charlie

"Oh Charlie what do you work in again?"she asked.

"I work with dragons in Romania"he said.

"I heard you could've played for England"said Nicole

"Um yeah but Quidditch wasn't my only passion you know, the thought of working with magical creatures thrilled me"he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Alright where's the broom?"she asked.

"Um let me think, I don't really remember I know its in Percy's room"he said

"Don't worry" she said taking out her wand, "Accio firebolt" she said pointing at Percy's window. Pretty soon the Firebolt came flying from Percy's window and into Nicole's hand .

"Lets play" she said zooming in the air.

Bill and Charlie were clearly surprised at seeing how good Nicole could fly.

The game began. At first it was a bit hard because Nicole's hair kept on covering he face.

Wisely she raised her wand pointed to her hair and said, "tightnesstemperium", immediately her hair went into a tight bund. After she solved that wee problem there was a other. Those nasty bludger's kept on following Nicole everywhere she went. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake them of. It was like if they were cursed to follow her.

Cursed, she thought. That's it, it's the only way, but who, then she had a brilliant idea. Why not play the same game with the person who was doing this to her. She made a sharp turn, the bludger ready to strike when she pointed her wand at the bludger and yelled,

"Repalbakwardis", instantly the bludger turned around and headed straight toward some bushes below, where it hit something with a great big âEThud', that came with a soft moan.

They all flew down to see who it was.

"Hermione!"exclaimed Ron, looking at an unconscious Hermione.

"Mobilicorpus" said Nicole, pointing her wand at Hermione. Quickly Hermione shifted in to a position as though she's being carried by an invisible stretcher. They walked inside the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley was extremely shocked to hear what happened.

They laid Hermione down on Nicole's bed, and waited for her to come out of it, which took quite some while.

By the time she came around, Ron and Nicole were in their sixth chess game, in which Ron was beating Nicole by an inch."What...where am I?"moaned Hermione weakly. Ron exploded.

"What were you thinking you could've gotten her killed"he yelled at her, "what did she ever do to you for you to do that to her"

She looked extremely hurt.

"Ron calm down I'm sure it was just an accident"Nicole cut-in, "I really don't think she'd want to kill me right Hermione?"

"Well um of course it was, it was actually all a joke, I really didn't mean it to get out of hand"said Hermione with the most sarcastic smile on her face.

"See Ron I told you"said Nicole sweetly as she got up, patted him on the shoulder, and left.

"What kind of joke was that Hermione, honestly!"he said, "so where's Victor?"he asked feeling his cheeks growing hot.

"Oh" said Hermione her cheeks growing red to. "Well he met up with an old friend, a girl, Althea, he hasn't seen her in 12 years and well I decided they had a lot of catching up to do, so I decided to pay you a surprise visit"

"So in other words he dumped you"said Ron.

"Yup"she said sulkily.

They went downstairs were the rest of the family was.

"So Hermione how are you feeling"asked Fred sweetly, to sweet.

"Um fine thank you"she said rather uncertainly.

"So we heard you're a joker now, I thought that was our job"said George.

"Listen you guys really its okay"said Nicole.

"I can handle this thank you "snapped Hermione coldly at Nicole. Nicole looked a little taken back.

"Hello all and welcome to a special edition of Wizard World News, to nights top news, when good witches go bad, here is George with more info, on this story, by the way George you are looking extremely handsome in that outfit"said Fred impersonating a news reporter.

"Why thank you Fred, so do you" both twins were wearing identical clothing.

"Anyway, today's top news is that smart witch Hermione Granger A.K.A ms. Perfect almost murdered the super intelligent, beautiful, radiant, kind- hearted, beautiful, talented, and did I mention beautiful Nicole Parker, who happens to be our cousin"said George.

"You clearly got to the point"said Fred.

"I'm going to bed"announced Hermione.

"Good night"said Nicole sweetly. Hermione gave her a cold look and left upstairs.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"asked Nicole

"I dunno"said Ron shrugging his shoulders and popping a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"How bout' dancing"suggested Fred.

"Dancing?" questioned Ron while some chocolate dripped down from the side of his mouth.

"EW, Ron you have chocolate dripping down your chin, honestly dude learn how to eat in the presence of a lady"scolded George.

Nicole laughed, "here let me get it" she said going over to Ron, grabbing a napkin cleaning his chin, and then plopping down on his knees.

"Brilliant idea Fred, dancing? Haven't done that in an awfully long time"exclaimed Nicole.

"Sounds great only one problem though, do you think mum and dad would let us go especially a day before we have to go to school"said Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron!"exclaimed Fred,"don't turn all Hermione on me"

"And besides who said they have to know"said Nicole.

"Nicole, I'm surprised at you"said George, "you should know better than that"

"Excuse you, you shouldn't be talking"said Nicole

"Well excuse us mis. Attitude"said George

"What's wrong with you I've never seen you act so, so.."said Fred

"BAD" finished George.

"Jesus you act like if I said something horrifying "said Nicole

"Its just that we are so surprised"said Ron.

"We like it" said the twins in union.

Nicole laughed, "so are we going to do it, oh do you think we should let Hermones, I mean Hermione in on it?" asked Nicole angelically.

"Hermones ?"said Fred

"Hey that's a good one, thanks Nikki"said George.

Bill and Charlie came in. Charlie sat down next to Ron and Nicole.

"So you guys want to head out of town tomorrow, since tomorrow is going to be the last day we get to spend time with you guys"said Charlie.

Nicole's eyes twinkled making her look prettier than ever. But to someone who new her very well (Ron) there was pure mischief in her eyes.

"Actually we were, you see dear cousin Charlie," Nicole began, getting up from Ron's lap to sit in Charlie's lap. "You see um aunt Molly won't like it if we um well"she said licking her lips,

"Um she won't like us going out to late, so we were kind of wondering if you could perhaps convince her for us"she said finishing with a brilliant smile.

"Um"Charlie coughed, and started squirming around in his chair feeling a bit uneasy. And then got a little to comfortable by touching Nicole in the rear end.

"I ...I .. I ..um sure no problem, consider it done"he said.

"Great"said Nicole jumping off his lap turning around to see a wide eyed Fred, George, Ron, and Bill. She laughed and said, "well I think I'll go up to bed now" she said kissing everyone in the room goodnight.

Next she headed in to the kitchen,

"Night uncle Arthur, goodnight aunt Molly"

"Good night sweet heart"said Arthur.

"Good night Nikki"said Molly

She skipped up stairs and entered Ginny's room. Ginny was still awake.

"Hey" said Ginny

"Hey Ginny I thought you'd be asleep now"

"No I was um thinking"

"Really, about what?"Nicole asked her.

"Well um you look like a person who know's a lot about guys so I was kind of wondering if you could give me advice" she said blushing.

"Oh I see you have a crush on someone and you'd like to know how to get his attention"said Nicole.

"Well um yes"

"What's his name?"

"Harry"

"Harry? By any chance do you mean Harry Potter" Ginny nodded, "honestly! Ginny, I don't know, but I heard that guy is really stuck up and obnoxious, I don't know the guy but I heard it from someone who goes to school with him"

"Your right you don't know him, who ever told you such horrid lies, who ever say such a lie"said Ginny bewildered.

"Um you see I have this pen pal whom I've been writing to, he goes to Hogwarts and is in the same year as Harry, he said he is really quite ugly his nose is twisted and that he has greasy hair"

"What's your pen pals name?"asked Ginny really frustrated now.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Malfoy I should have known he is Harry's worst enemy, jealous if you ask me"

"Really"said Nicole

"Yes"

"Malfoy is jealous that Harry gets all the attention, even though Harry doesn't really want any of it, he really has his feet stuck on the ground and he loves Quidditch"

"well if that's the case try to get him to like you"said Nicole eyes twinkling at the mention of âEquidditch'.

"No for real that's what I've been trying to do the past four years I've been there"said Ginny

"You didn't let me finish, try to get him to like you because of you, don't try to pretend to be someone your not, get him to like you, or else you really will make a big fool of yourself, and that's the best advice I can give you"Nicole said.

"Wow that was really deep thank you Nikki"

"Your welcome of course, I'll think I'll go take a warm bath"she said undressing herself.

"All right good night Nicole"

"Good night Ginny"she said while putting a towel around herself. She quietly tip toed inside the bathroom, cautious not to wake up her aunt and uncle who were right next door. She slid the shower curtains out of the way and to her great surprise she found Ron squeezing a rubber ducky? Her eyes widened, gasped, Ron turned around and saw her.

"What the, Nicole what are you doing here?"he asked his cheeks turning scarlet, his ducky in his left hand.

"Shhh your mum is next door" Nicole said.

"Hey you want to shower with me?"he asked innocently.

"We're not eight years old anymore Ron"she said quietly moving to the door and leaving. She closed the door behind her and to her great surprise she was face to face with a wide eyed Hermione.

"Hermione!"she exclaimed.

"You..you.. You with your cousin!"exclaimed Hermione.

"My cousin?"Nicole questioned. (Slowness), catching up, she gasped and said,

"Oh no your not assuming, EW , of course not, uh nasty, honestly Hermione that's disgusting"said Nicole, "what the hell you thinkin' girl"

"Well it sure looked like you were doing something, I mean you know" said Hermione blushing furiously.

Nicole looked straight in to Hermione's eyes and then cautiously, just in case Hermione bit her head of (American expression)said,

"Is it just me, or do you have a thing for Ron"

"ME?"she exclaimed

"No my mother, of course you jeez "said Nicole

Five seconds later Hermione answered, "of course not, Harry and Ron are like my brother's"

"Harry? Harry again honestly what had this kid done to be so popular, everywhere I go Harry this, and Harry that'"said Nicole

"What!"said Hermione, "you, you the great Nicole who know's everything doesn't know about Harry Potter and you know who"she finished.

"Voldemort, his name is Voldemort my grandfather taught me that by avoiding a name you'll just create more fear to the thing or person and my grandfather never spoke of Harry Potter in the house and forbade us to look in any book with his name in it so no I don't know his story and Ron never told me that his best friend is Harry Potter or you for that matter"Nicole finished.

"Oh my God!"Hermione screeched, she opened the bathroom door, slid open the bathroom curtains and began to yell at Ron,

"You, you his best friend and you didn't tell your cousin your best friend's story"

"Hermione calm down my mother told me not to tell her because,"said Ron

"Because I thought she should find out by me"cut in Mrs. Weasley who was standing by the door.

"Ron get dressed, Hermione go to bed, Nicole come with me"

"Yes aunty"said Nicole hoarsely. She felt like she was about to be executed for some reason.

They went into the parlor.

"Sit"said Molly Weasley pointing to a chair neat the fireplace.

"Um this is kind of awkward aunt Molly what is it"said Nicole.

"I can see why Dumbledore didn't tell you about Harry"

"What does Harry have to do with anything?"asked Nicole growing a little angry.

"I don't know how to put this in a simple manner so I am just going to say it, since you are going to star- go to Hogwarts this year, I am sorry I can't put it in a easier way the reason your parent's were murdered was because they didn't tell him where little Harry and his parents were hidden"

Nicole stayed silent, "can I go to bed now?"she asked after a while

"Yes sweetie go on"said Molly looking gray.

Nicole slowly walked upstairs, and sat on the top of the steps where she was shortly accompanied by Ron. After a short conversation Nicole got up and bid Ron good night.

"Nicole wait, I have to talk to you about something"said Ron

"What is it?"she asked

"Well you see, don't freak out or anything, but I really like you,"

"Well I like you to Ron"said Nicole smiling

"That's just it I like you, but not the way I am supposed to, and sometimes I scare myself with some of the things that I think about...you"

"Oh dear"

"Your not mad at me or anything"

"Oh no but, what about Hermione she seems er nice"she said uncertainly.

"Well I will admit that I used to have a crush on her but not anymore"

"Sure don't act like it"she said under her breath

"What?"

"What about other girls at Hogwarts"

"Nah they're just no"he simply said

"Oh" she said clapping her hands, "I know, my friend Dominique she is really pretty, I'm sure you will like her"

"Well if you say she's pretty she must be thank you Nikki" said Ron putting his arm around her shoulder and walking her to Ginny's room.

Nicole went straight to bed, she laid down and started thinking. She remembered when Dumbledore first told her about her parents death. It was only a short while ago before that she had always thought her parents had died in an accident at work. Dumbledore decided she was old enough to handle the truth.

"They were murdered" he had said, "both your parents were murdered by Voldemort"

Dominique and Nicole had both broken down into tears.

There were tears in here eyes now, because of this boy her parents were dead.


	5. Chapter 5

The entire Weasley family including Hermione and Nicole woke up extremely early on Sunday. It seemed like everyone had something to do. Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley were heading toward Diagon Alley, Mr.Weasley and Percy were heading toward the Ministry. Ginny and Hermione were going shopping in London for the dance that night.

Ron was busy doing some last minute homework, which Hermione scolded him for. Nicole was bored so she decided to go for a walk, somehow she ended up walking around Privet Drive, how she got there, who know's.typical! Hey its me...

That day, she held her hair into a straight pony tail, she was wearing a lilac colored halter top, with a short silk lilac colored skirt and some sandals.

She was passing by #4 Privet Drive in which she caught the eye of this handsome tall black haired guy, with the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen. He stopped mowing the lawn to stare at her. She also stopped in mid-step to stare at him. They just stared at each other. They were rudely interrupted by big fat guy who stepped in front of her.

"Oh um excuse me" she said sweetly.

"No, you are not excused you are beautiful I want you, would you-no you WILL go out with me" said the boy grabbing Nicole's arms.

"Excuse me but who are you to grab me like that you pathetic bastard"said Nicole struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Dudley let her go"said the black haired boy to the big fat bastard.

"This is none of your business, go on and finish your chores or I'll tell mum not to give you any dinner"

"I said let her go"he said punching Dudley in the face instantly letting go of Nicole. He kept punching Dudley until he was knocked out.

"I apologize if my cousin here hurt you"he said looking up at Nicole and starring straight into her eyes, in which they were both lost in each other's gaze for a long time. Nicole spoke first.

"So um" she coughed clearing her throat, "he's your cousin hard to um believe you two are related"

They boy laughed, "I'm Harry, you are" he said extending out his hand.

"Nicole"she said shaking his hand, giving him a brilliant smile, which made him blush.

"Listen I'm going dancing with my cousins tonight to this club in London, so um you think you can come with me?"she asked, he blushed and mumbled a yes.

"What club is it?"he asked shyly

"Dance dot com"she said.

A scream from behind them rang in their ears.

"What have you done to my Dudley Dinkins"said a scary looking woman running out of the house that Harry was mowing the lawn from.

She leaned down next to Dudley's body and started sobbing.

"Mummy, oh mummy"Dudley groaned

"Yes pumpkin, mummy's here" said Mrs. Dursley . Dudley got up and started to walk to the house when he spotted Harry holding Nicole's hand. He ran over to Harry and tackled him. Mrs. Dursley started screaming hysterically. Soon Mr. Dursley came thumping out of the house demanding why he was woken up by Mrs. Dursley's screams especially on a Sunday, when he saw Harry punching Dudley.

He ran over to Harry and grabbed him by the neck. He was strangling him.

Harry was taking out his wand, when from behind his uncle someone yelled,

"Petrificus totalus"

Mr. Dursley was as still as a statue, he dropped Harry with a great âEthud'.

Once again Mrs. Dursley was screaming her head of.

Harry looked over to Nicole who looked as confused and bewildered as he did. For she was holding a wand, like he was, and it was she who muttered the spell.

"You're a witch"

"You're a wizard" they both said at the same time.

They just stared in to each other's eyes, twinkling, glistening. Both feeling a feeling they have never felt before. The feeling of love.

"So um what brings you here?"he asked.

"Well you know a little sight seeing you know here and there"she said moving a little closer to him.

"Well um of course sure, so um do you go to any school, I.. I mean a wizarding school of course" he said blushing.

"Oh no I don't"she said once again stepping a little closer to him.

Harry felt like if he was glued to the spot because he couldn't move at all.

What's wrong with me, he thought, not even Cho makes me feel like this.

"So how do you know magic then"he said

"Well my friend and I are home schooled by our grandpa, we'll he's not really our grandpa its just that he raised us our whole lives so we just call him that, he's the headmaster of this school"she told him.

"Oh"

"So um why do you put up with these people?"she asked

"Oh they're my only living relatives that I have, and the headmaster at my school thinks it's best that I stay with them, but he said that this might be my last year"he told her

Nicole kept on moving closer to him till they were face to face.

"I'm sure it was for the best" she whispered in his ear. He slowly nodded.

She closed her eyes, he closed his eyes, he leaned down toward her, was about to kiss her when, someone pulled Nicole's hair dragging her back from Harry.

"Aunt Marge"Harry exclaimed.

"You shut your trap"she snapped at Harry, "and you"she said pointing at Nicole, "how much did he pay you"she snapped.

"Pay me for what?"she said.

"You horrible little slut, you know what I mean, and you how does Vernon but up with you where are they where is Vernon" she roared.

"They're in the kitchen and I did not pay her she's no slut you rude obnoxious old brute she's an old friend of mine"

"That's enough Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?"asked Nicole

"Yes" Harry said meekly covering his scar with his bangs.

"Harry Potter, oh no I... I.. Have to go"she said straining to fight back tears, and running as fast as she can.

Instead of going to the burrow, she went to Dumbledore's home.

"Grandpa" she yelled, no answer.

She ran up stairs to her room, threw herself on her bed and broke in to sobs.

"Nikki? What's wrong honey? questioned Dominique she had heard her sob next door.

"I...I ... betrayed myself Dominique, I betrayed my parents" she sobbed in Dominique's arms.

"What, tell me what happened"

Nicole told her about what happened that afternoon. After she finished Dominique looked extremely puzzled.

"Okay I don't get it"said Dominique, "you betrayed your parents because you think you're in love with Harry Potter? Sorry girl but I'm lost"

"Don't you see I'm supposed to hate Harry not âElove' him, I mean it's because of him that I don't have my parents, because of him YOU don't have your parents"Nicole sobbed.

"Nicole girl, you can't blame him for our parent's death, I mean he was a baby just like us. Don't torture yourself"said Dominique soothingly.

"But I feel like he is the one to blame"said Nicole stupidly.

Dominique giggled, " not him, if there's anyone to blame it's Voldemort"

"Yeah you're right I was talking stupid"Nicole said wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Yes I know, that's why God sent me to save you of your stupidity"

"Gee thanks"said Nicole sarcastically. Then they both burst out laughing.

"So I think you should go back to your aunt she must be worried"said Dominique.

Nicole went back to the Burrow, that evening, dinner was a splendid affair. Everyone had spaghetti and meatballs, except for Ron who had a huge plate full of ham sandwiches.

(In honor of Rupert Grint)

Soon everyone went to âEsleep'. About one hour later, around 11:30p.m., Nicole crept out of her room and sneaked inside her aunt's bedroom to make sure they were asleep. No matter how hard Charlie had tried he couldn't get his mum to change her mind about letting the kids go out and dance.

They were both sound asleep. She went back to her room and announced to both girls that they were both asleep. Hermione ran to the bathroom to get ready. Ginny changed right then and there.

Nicole in a bath robe went and knocked on Ron's room.

"Who is it?"he groaned

"Ron they're asleep can I come in?"she asked.

"Sure"he opened the door.

Both twins had put gel on their hair, which made it spiky. Fred was wearing a blue shirt that said âEbillabong' on it with some khaki pants and some Tim's. George had a white under shirt and on top a button up white shirt, with a pair of baggy jeans, and some Tim's.

Ron was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, with a black button up shirt which was open to reveal his white under shirt.

"Boy, you've been working out, those abs were not here when I came last summer"Nicole told Ron. He just blushed.

"So what are you wearing Nicole?"asked Fred while putting on some cologne.

"This"she said taking out her bath robe. As it dropped to the floor. She revealed a black leather one strap shirt, matching with some low-cut leather pants. With some black leather boots. She had used a black bandana as a head band, and her red curls reached her waist.

Seeing the awed looks on their face, she smiled, "I better get the girls then meet you down stairs in ten minutes"she said leaving the room.

She went in to Ginny's room, "come on girls we have to go"she said signaling them to follow her.

They tip- toed down stairs, met the guys and left out the back door. Home free. It was to dark to see what Ginny and Hermione were wearing.

Nicole was embarrassed to face Harry. But she'll do it.

They arrived at the club. When they were inside they were not prepared to see Hermione.

She was wearing a short one-strap red leather dress with glitter, and some very high red high heels.. She held hair in a straight pony tail, and had put glitter all over her neck.

"Hermione you look er great"said Nicole

"Thank you so do you" Nicole couldn't help it she started snickering behind her back.

"So Ron how do I honestly look?"she asked

"You said to be honest so I am... you look like a scarlet women." The twins started cracking up.

Hermione was no longer in Nicole's mind. She was busy looking for Harry. Ginny found a friend from school and was talking to him. She had to admit Ginny looked stunning, her red hair were in wild curls, she was wearing some low cut jeans, up-towns and a white halter top.

She was scanning the room, where she saw him. He was talking to a pretty black haired girl. She approached him, she was right behind him when she turned around and bumped right in to Oliver.

"Oliver!"she exclaimed, "what a surprise to find you here"

"Nicole, nice to see you again", by this time Harry had turned around and spotted Nicole. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

The black haired girl, spotted Oliver,

"Oliver, how are you I heard you were coming to Hogwarts to teach"she said.

"Cho, Harry what a pleasant surprise, I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Nicole, Nicole this is Harry and Cho"

"We already met"said Harry staring deep in her eyes. She felt weird. Her stomach started squirming and she knew they weren't because of nerves.

"Yes we have"she giggled. Ron spotted Harry.

"Harry!"he yelled

"Ron"

"I see you already met Nicole"

"You know her?"

"Yeah of course she's my cousin"

"She is, really"Harry smiled thinking pretty soon we might be related.

"So Harry you want to dance I mean I did invite you didn't I"Nicole cut in.

They started dancing to âEGive it to her'. (reggae)

"Why did you act the way you did, when you found out my name was Harry Potter"he asked

"I dunno I'm stupid like that"she answered truthfully.

"Oh"

When the song finished they joined their friends in a table.

"I can't wait to see you teach" Cho told Oliver, "maybe you can give the Ravenclaw team some pointers"

"I won't be by myself, Nicole's helping me"Oliver said.

"What isn't she a bit young to be teaching"said Cho uncertainly

"It's true, my grandpa Dumbledore, don't ask long story, said that my friend Dominique and I could assist in some of the classes at Hogwarts, since we are both in a sixth year level it's all right, and for sixth year we will be attending the school as he can't be teaching us and then going back to Hogwarts, you know back and forth"

"Once again, if it weren't for Nicole I would always think that teachers lived at school, I'd never think they actually had a life"said Ron. Everyone laughed.

It was two thirty in the morning when Nicole announced it was time to go.

Everyone was saying there goodbye's and how they would be seeing each other later. Harry took Nicole by the hand and led her outside.

"Harry what is it?"she spoke softly.

"I can't keep it under cover anymore Nicole I'm sorry but if I don't feel your soft lips kissing mine I'll never survive the train ride tomorrow"

"How do I know your lips are soft?"she asked teasingly.

"Only one way to find out"

He leaned down and kissed her. Both had received their first kiss.  
Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

"Ginny hurry up" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Morning had come faster then they expected. That morning everything was complete chaos. Ron couldn't find that essay he had written the day before. Then Fred couldn't find his head boy badge. (Surprise, surprise), George couldn't find his Quidditch captain badge. Ginny was sill searching for her necklace her friend had given her the night before. Hermione and Nicole were the only ones who had all their luggage complete. They were both patiently and sleepily waiting inside the taxi, Mrs. Weasley had ordered.

They arrived at Kings Cross station in the nick of time. They said good bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie before they departed.

The twins saw their friend Lee Jordan and went to talk with him. Ginny spotted that guy she was talking with the other night and went to sit with him.

Ron and Hermione were looking for Harry, while Nicole was frantically looking for Dominique.

They found Harry in the last compartment by himself. He lit up a brilliant smile when he saw Nicole. She smiled back.

"Listen you guys I'll be right back I have to look for someone"said Nicole.

"Sure"

"Right"

"Save you a seat" said Harry.

She ran through every compartment, looking for Dominique, when she finally found her in deep conversation with Fred Weasley. Nicole cleared her throat. Dominique turned around and saw Nicole. She hugged her till Nicole couldn't breath.

"Yeah I missed you to"said Nicole gasping for breath.

"Sorry Fred, but I'm going to have to steal Dominique for a while"

"Right"he said spotting Angelina.

Dominique and Nicole ran all the way to Ron's compartment.

Gasping for breath, Nicole reached open the door. There Ron and Hermione were in the middle of a chess game. Dominique had her head down trying to breathe normally.

Ron looked up at Dominique. Then back at his chess game. Then look back at her slowly and gasped. He stood up.

"Oh my God, it's you"he said to her.

"Oh my God! It's me!"said Dominique still with her down. She looked up at him.

"Oh my God it's you"she said pointing at Ron.

"Yeah I know"he said.

"He's the guy that I met at the library remember"Dominique told Nicole.

"Oh see your perfect for each other, your stupid and slow, I shouldn't be talking but.."

Harry was quiet, all he did was stare at Nicole.

Ron and Dominique were in deep conversation about what happened during their summer. Ron got up and they left to another compartment for more privacy.

Now Hermione, Harry, and Nicole were there.

"So um how are you?"Harry asked Nicole.

"Fine thank you, and you, how are you?"

"Fine, just fine, can I confess something to you"said Harry

"Um okay what is it"

"Yesterday, it was um my first time that I um hm uh"

"Just say it"

"It was the first time I ever kissed a girl, it was my first kiss"he said blushing.

"That is not true"cut in Hermione, "remember you kissed me when I was over Ron's house last summer"

"That doesn't count" said Harry, "we were swimming and well this one here couldn't swim that well and she was drowning so I preformed the breath to breath thing and well when she woke up she stuck her tongue in to my mouth, which was completely nasty by the way"

Nicole giggled, while Hermione turned scarlet. She got up and left.

"Finally, privacy"Harry said sliding to a seat next to her, and putting his arm around her neck.

She laid down her head in his shoulder. They talked for half the trip.

In the compartment next to their's Hermione was by herself. She was hugging herself, while small tears slid down her eyes.

Why me, she thought, her compartment slid open, she quickly wiped off the tears. To her surprise it was someone she had never seen in her life. A guy her age, who made her feel like she was lying on a soft cloud.

"Sorry I noticed this one wasn't full, everywhere else is, so I was wondering if um well do you mind if I sit with you?"the boy asked.

"No of course not what is your name?"she asked.

"William, yours?"

"Hermione"

"I think that is beautiful name"

She giggled, "thanks, how come I've never seen you before I assume you are starting fifth year"

"Yes you assumed right, I am a transfer student from Drumstrang, I got a letter saying that I will be in Gryffindor house"

Her eyes lightened up, "that's the house that I am in"she said.

"I guess we'll be really close friends then"he said. The lights faded from her eyes. That's what everyone wants with Hermione, to be friends.

" I am so bad at chess"Dominique told Ron

"Really I could teach you, I would be glad to"he said softly touching the side of her face. She snuggled in his arms, they both fell asleep.

"Oh shit seriously!"exclaimed Nicole.

"No joke, honestly"said Harry

"So your godfather is a serial killer only that he wasn't, they just framed him, and you were about to clear his name when your main witness escaped, because he was the one that framed him"

"Exactly"

"Oh so it seem's that you've been in some adventures, I heard that there was a death at Hogwarts last year and that you were involved"

Harry told her all about the triwizard tournament and about the maze and how Voldemort killed Cedric (tear, sniffle, tear). And about Crouch.

He finished telling his story when the train halted.

They were there.

Harry and Nicole jumped out of the Hogwarts express holding hands. Dominique and Ron did the same.

Hagrid was there to receive the first year's. The horseless carriages were there for the rest of the school.

Oliver, Cho, Harry, Nicole, Ron, and Dominique went in one carriage.

"Where's Hermione?"asked Cho.

"I dunno, last time I saw her was at the train, then she went to another compartment"said Nicole.

They reached Hogwarts entrance. Dumbledore was at the main entrance. He spotted Nicole and Dominique, and walked over to them.

"Girls I see you made it self and sound"said Dumbledore

"Gramps!"they both exclaimed.

"Harry, Ron, Cho, and Oliver of course, hope you had a safe summer, welcome back. Oliver, Nicole and Dominique I need you to sit with the teacher's" he saw their frustrated expression and quickly added, "just for today"

"All right gramps"said Nicole.

The great hall was decorated with black drapes in memory of Cedric Diggory. (tear, sniffle ,tear) After the sorting the feast started. Then came the announcements.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. This year won't be the same, because someone who was suppose to be here with us is not. So before I say the announcement's please out of respect let's raise our cups to Cedric Diggory who forever will live in our heart's."

Everyone did so.

"Now, here we have four new teachers. First our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Fluer Decour you all now her from last year"

There was a weak applause.

"Now I am very sad to announce that your old flying teacher Madame Hooch has retired at the last moment, so now your new teacher, if he accepts, will be Oliver Wood"

"Of course I accept"

There was a loud applause especially from the Gryffindor table, there were none from the Slytherin table.

"And his assistant will be no other than my first of two, beautiful granddaughters Nicole"

Nicole stood up and smiled at the crowd.

There was a stunned silence. Girls looked at her with envy, and boys looked at her, well they looked at her the way boys do. (Y'all know what I mean...I hope).

"I would also like to announce that my other granddaughter Dominique will be assisting Fluer"

Dominique, same reaction with Dominique, like Nicole.

After that he dismissed them and everyone went to sleep. He called Nicole and Dominique aside.

"So do you guys know which house you want to sleep in"he asked them.

"Gryffindor" they said together.

"Very well"he said.

Nicole and Dominique met Harry and Ron at the common room. Everyone was talking about both girls.

"I don't see any family resemblance"someone said when they stepped in.

They looked around with admiration. Ron was scanning the room for Hermione. He saw her in a corner talking to a guy he had never seen before. He decided it was none of his business and dismissed it from his mind.

That night Hermione laid in bed thinking, how much she liked Ron. She hated the fact that someone he barely knows wins his heart, then someone who knows him for almost five years. It wasn't fair.

I'll win him back, I'll get him, she thought.

"But how can I beat Dominique, she's everything that I'm not, well psychically"she said aloud.

"Hm well there's always a polyjuice potion, yeah that's it, I'll make a polyjuice potion, pretend to be Dominique, âEbreak up' with Ron, after he's all broken hearted, guess who's going to be there to help him get through, his good old âEfriend' Hermione"she said.

"Yea that's the it. It's the perfect plan, I should write this down step by step, we'll see who's the boss of Ron, Dominique, we'll soon see"she gave a sinister laugh, while she got up to write everything down.

"But until I finish the potion I have to do something else before those two get any closer"she thought and thought, until finally the idea came to her.

(Is it just me or isn't Hermione a lil bitch, then again it is MY story hee, hee)

Nicole laid wide awake that night. She never felt so close, so loved my someone that wasn't her family. She felt like if Harry was the one'.

Dominique was wide awake also. She was bored. She got up and walked over to the boy's dormitory. She to Ron's bed. She checked if anyone in the room was awake. They were all asleep, except Ron.

"Hey what are you doing awake?"he asked

"Thinking of you"she said taking of her shirt and lying down next to Ron.

Ron was as stiff as board.

"Relax Ron" whispered Dominique in his ear, "it's not like we're not going to do anything"

A look of disappointment over-shadowed Ron's face.

(Maybe I shouldn't be writing while I'm hyper, or typing for that matter)

Seeing this Dominique laughed. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither of them noticed Dominique's necklace glowing in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day it was the girl's first lesson.

"Put your right hand over the left side of the broom and say up"instructed Oliver Wood to this year's first year's.

A little girl fell of her broom. Nicole ran over to her, to see if she was all right. The little girl had a very strong resemblance to Dominique.

She said to Nicole, "be careful with Dominique, true friendship will save her"

"What, what are you talking about"said Nicole extremely puzzled.

But at that moment the little girl vanished. Nicole gasped. She ran to see Dumbledore, for

Dumbledore had warned both girls that if anything strange happens, to tell him as soon as possible.

She ran all the way to his office.

"Grandpa, grandpa"

"What is it Nicole, calm down, take a deep breath and now tell me what it is."

She told him about little girl. Dumbledore had a troubled look upon him.

"Oh I knew this would happen, it's the bloody necklace"he thundered

"Grandpa!"Nicole exclaimed, "what about the necklace"

"Has anything funny ever happen involving the necklace?"he asked her.

"Well um yeah"she said uncertainly, "there was this one time where it started to glow bright green, I know it sounds stupid, but it did and we got freaked out, we were going to tell you we but as soon as we said that the glow vanished"

"Hm"he said, he was in deep thought.

"Um grandpa?"she said after five minutes of silence.

"Oh yes, Nicole hmm, yeah so that's it"

"Yeah, why?"she said suspiciously.

"Well it's about Dominique's father, it's kinda of a long story"he said

"Oh don't worry I have all the time in the world"said Nicole sitting down and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I also don't know if I should be telling you this I mean you are young and you'll probably tell her and besides it is way to personal"

"Grandpa, look at who you're talking to, it's me Nicole you know that if you don't want me to tell someone I won't, I mean talking to me is like talking to yourself"she said

"Hm you got a point there"

"See"she said in a triumphal voice.

"Well you see this kind of has to do with Harry also"he said uncertainly. She frowned a little.

"Okay now you HAVE to tell me"

"Don't worry I will just not everything"

"Dominique's father is alive"he said. She gasped.

"Oh my God, are you serious, I mean that's great, why didn't you tell her that before"

"Because her father's name is Tom...Tom Riddle"

Nicole just sat there stunned. She tried to talk but couldn't find her voice.

"You see Tom was in love with Lilly, well you know Harry's mother, now the thing is that Lilly had a twin sister, her name was Angela, not a lot of people knew they were identical twins because Angela changed her appearance. Angela fell in love with Tom Riddle, but Lilly detested him, she was in love with James Potter. Tom would do anything to get Lilly's attention nothing worked. Years went by and Lilly got married Tom didn't know. Angela got really frustrated with her sister for Tom had proposed a lot of times."

Nicole was silent. Dumbledore continued.

"Angela then changed her appearance to look like Lilly. She went to see Tom she tricked Tom into thinking she was Lilly. They married after a year she had Dominique, but Tom, he was known as Voldemort now, found out that Angela was not Lilly and killed her. Now before he murdered Angela, she possessed a very strange necklace, it was a little golden needle. This needle isn't just any ordinary needle, it is a two part piece. A ring, if you put the needle through the ring it will form a key. A key that will make whoever connected the two pieces the most powerful men or women on earth, in the muggle or wizard world"

Nicole gasped.

"Voldemort has the second piece"

"Wait, wait, wait"she said quickly, "if Voldemort is as heartless as everyone says why didn't he kill Dominique and why didn't he take the necklace"

"As much as he hated what Angela did, he loved his daughter, I guess he wasn't as heartless, because he left her at my doorsteps, I saw him walk off in a dark black cloak he turned around and mouthed âEtake care of her' the letter said her name was Dominique and so on and he didn't know that the needle was the second part of the key he put it on Dominique because he felt she needed something to remember her mom, just like HE had a locket to remember his mom."

"I think I understand why the necklace glows, if you said it is a two part piece, it probably glows because it knows it's partner is near, which means Voldemort is near" she said frantically.

"She's in danger this is serious, but he is her father and he felt that kind of affection for her once he might feel it again right"

"No Nicole, I know your scared, I am to I love her to, but her time will come when she has to face her father, I know how she will feel, I'm just glad she has Ron the way you have Harry"

Nicole blushed.

"Well you better get to dinner as you didn't do much today"

"Grandpa I don't want to assist anymore I want to join classes" she told him.

"Hm I'll see what I can arrange, but you don't have any uniforms"

"I know" she said with a slick smile


End file.
